


AVO

by KeepQuiet



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Short Vignette, chasefield, kind of Au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepQuiet/pseuds/KeepQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Chase doesn't like to dance. Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AVO

**Author's Note:**

> Short vignette based on Haizehat's fanart on Tumblr - [Click here to see it](http://haizehat.tumblr.com/post/122255233578/au-version-of-max-and-victoria-at-the-vortex)
> 
>  

 

 

Victoria has never been a dancer. It’s not that she’s not good at it, it’s just not her thing. There’s something scary about losing control of your body to the music, and all that _sweating_. No thanks.  

Looking around she feels a smug smile come to her face. One of the things you can say about Victoria Chase is that she does know how to throw a party. Lights off, the illumination coming from the pool creates a swirling pattern of abstract forms that gracefully blends with the electronic music that’s been blasting for the last hour.

For now, she’s content sitting in one of the couches they brought from the TV lounge, legs crossed, slowly sipping her drink. To her left Hayden and Taylor are immersed in a “last man standing” contest and surprisingly enough, she seems to be winning. She hopes no one will drown today, except for that Justin guy, she doesn’t like him much.

A slim figure catches her attention from the corner of her eye. _Max Caulfield._ She’s dancing with Dana and Juliet, unabashedly.

Victoria stares at her, enjoying watching her swing side to side. She takes another sip of her drink when Max’s arms go up with the beat of the music, ridding her black shirt up and revealing her belly.  

There’s this huge misconception about Max being a closed up person. Yes, she is shy, but there’s something inherently strong to her that it’s not easily seen, were you to peel enough layers, you would find out _this_ Max: friendly, willing to have fun and loosen up once in a while. It is a rare sight to watch Max being this free, a _very_ rare but enjoyable sight.

Victoria guesses that powder Max brought to her tongue a while ago has something to do with it.

The music changes and Hayden bumps her shoulder in a laughing fit, taking her out of her reverie. Out of curiosity she finds out that Taylor’s last shot decided to take the wrong turn and ended coming out of her nose, tinting her mouth and part of her chin black. She’s leaning forward, lost in a mixture of coughs and laughs while Hayden pats her back and congratulates her for being the first person to pull off a reverse shot.

Rolling her eyes mentally, Victoria brings her gaze back to Max, just to find Justin as a new addition to the scene. He’s spinning her around and pulling her close to him in a slightly out of rhythm dance.

Victoria _really_ doesn’t like him.

With a swift movement of her hand, she handles Hayden her drink and gets up, straightening her pencil skirt and walking towards where Max is standing with Justin. Her hips swing with every beat of the music, her head is tilted down in a predatory stance.

Pushing through the dance floor she reaches her destination. Max’s back is turned towards her and neither of them sense her sudden presence. Smirking, Victoria decides to take advantage of her situation, moving behind Max and pulling her towards her own body, hands sliding over the surprised girl’s hips, finally resting them inside her jeans’ pockets.  

She stares at Justin for a short moment before tilting her head to the side in a dismissive movement. He looks towards Max but she’s looking down, a faint blush painted on her face.

Nothing to do here. Move on.

And just like that both girls are left alone in the midst of this sea of dancing bodies. Victoria feels how the beat starts to pulse in her and slowly leads Max into a serpentine dance, hips moving in unison.

She leans her head down, cheek against cheek, feeling Max’s muscles through the thin fabric of her pockets.

Her surroundings feels hazier now, the warmness of the closeness of their bodies sticking to her skin in a not completely unwelcomed way. It’s a weird sensation, to feel so _free_ while being surrounded by so many people.

There’s a sudden change in the rhythm, she misses she pulsation of the bass line in her body but it’s swiftly replaced by an ethereal sensation of being enveloped in silk as she closes her eyes.

And _oh god._

Max raises her arms, one of them hooking around Victoria’s neck while her other hand softly grazes over her face, just under her earlobe. Her height makes Max’s body arch in an incredibly sensual curve and _holy shit_ she can feel how her ass grinds against her.

She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she releases a long sigh of satisfaction.

When she opens her eyes she can see Max's face, eyes closed, completely immersed in this feast of sensations. They are close enough to the pool that the reflections of the underwater lights dance on her skin, somehow fitting the rhythm of the music.

One of Victoria’s hands sneaks out of the frontal pockets and moves over Max’s belly, caressing her skin, just above the waistband of her pants.

She feels like she’s swimming in the sea, all her senses nullified except for the feeling of Max’s body close to her. She’s floating with the music, drifting away weightless, nearly overpowered by the urgent wanton of abandonment of all self-control.  

A sudden drop in the beat that marks the beginning of a solo saves her from making a fool of herself in public. Max swifts in her embrace, turning around and languidly hooking her arms around her neck again. Victoria feels conflicted, missing her body’s closeness but welcoming the chance to regain her senses. The truce doesn’t last long though, as Max brings her face close to hers. Her lips move in harmony with the song lyrics and she can feel her breath graze her skin with every movement of her mouth.

She kisses Victoria when the bass line awakens again. All her nerves flare alive, and it feels like it’s _too much._ The music beating inside her, Max’s lips moving against hers, hands roaming through her short hair.

It’s a short kiss, the kind that’s full of passion, teeth and raw desire. Soon enough Max pulls herself away, softly biting on Victoria’s lower lip while doing so.

“I thought you would never join me,” Max says taking Victoria’s hand and navigating both of them out of the dance floor.

“You know I don’t like dancing,” she answers leaning forward so Max can hear her over the blasting music. She watches Max bend down to retrieve their purses and _ok this needs to stop now._ “What are you doing?”

Max hands Victoria her purse and squeezes her hand, “I just thought it would be better to go somewhere…private?” says blushing slightly. “I think I’ve reached my limit of exposure tonight…”

Victoria couldn’t be happier because honestly, she doesn’t feel like sharing.

“Lead the way.”

Not at _all_.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally the first thing I publish in years, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any constructive criticism is welcomed as english is not my first language and I'm always looking forward to improve it.
> 
> Heads up to my beta for actually getting so engrossed in the story and not beta-ing this at ALL. You're awesome!


End file.
